Coming Home
by EastEnder
Summary: Perry and Della take a sea trip home with unexpected results.


Having spent a number of years in Vancouver and having just watched this episode I had to let my imagination run away with me for a few missing moments. My story starts in Vancouver a few days before the beginning of TCOT Substitute Face.

Perry and Della take a sea trip home with unexpected results.

**COMING HOME**

The setting sun shed its fiery glow across the water as Perry Mason and Della Street sat looking out across the quiet waters of English Bay. At last they had time to themselves. Time to relax together. Perry stole a sideways glance at Della

"Penny for them sweetheart"

Della jumped at the sound of his voice "Sorry Perry what did you say?" she murmured

"I just wondered what you were thinking about. You were miles and miles away"

"Oh nothing in particular" Della didn't elaborate. "Isn't it beautiful here?" she said her outstretched arm taking in the thousand acres of Stanley Park to their right with the majestic Lions in the background still covered in snow.

"You know I would gladly witness a Contested Will every week if it took us to places like this"

Perry slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close kissing the top of her head "I'm sorry darling but this was a one-off and we have to go back to LA very soon"

"We don't have anything too urgent to get back for do we?" Della enquired

"No, only the everyday work which I'm sure will have piled up in our absence" the attorney pulled a face.

"Wellllll" Della continued "as we can afford a little more time how about we take a boat back instead of flying?" She was tired and listless and she knew Perry could do with a rest. Some sea air would do them both good.

"You're on Miss Street" Perry grinned "Now I wonder what ships are leaving within the next few days"

"I've got all the details" Della was as usual prepared for Perry's questions "The Westminster" leaves the day after tomorrow and they still have a few cabins available. We had better book two – we don't need to use them" she smiled mischievously.

"Right let's go for it. I think we had..." The Nine O'Clock gun suddenly sounded its loud boom across the bay breaking into the attorney's words.

"9 o'c already" he muttered. His time alone with Della was always too short. There was always one more case, one more person who needed help. These days by themselves were precious and Perry agreed that a few extra days at sea would be a very pleasant ending to their working holiday.

Now his thoughts ran more on the lines of dinner "Come on lazybones we just have time for an aperitif at the "Sylvia" before dinner" Perry pulled his secretary to her feet as he spoke and with their arms linked they strolled back to the hotel.

Xxxxxxxxx

The silver moon shone down from a starlit sky as the great liner slowly ploughed its way through the waves down into Californian waters. Perry and Della stood looking over the ship's rail. The evening was fine and warm and Della looked stunning in a simple black lacy dress. At dinner Perry had noticed many heads, not all of them men's, turned in her direction with admiring glances. He marveled anew at his luck in having this beautiful woman in his life. She was so natural, kind, thoughtful and unassuming and she never seemed to notice how people openly admired her.

As Perry watched her she was commiserating about a man in a wheelchair with a broken neck whose life she thought sadly would be so miserable. He gently touched her shoulder to bring her back to him. Something was wrong. She had been far too quiet lately then, as now, she would suddenly start talking never taking a breath as if she couldn't bear the silence. These mood swings were so unlike her that there had to be a reason behind them.

"Della what's wrong" he asked her gently pulling her towards him. "You have been so moody lately which is so unlike you and you also seem to have lost your appetite. You hardly touched your dinner this evening. Is something troubling you? Can you tell me about it?" he asked taking her hands and gently stroking her fingers.

When she didn't reply he continued "Darling whatever it is we can work something out. Things are never as bad as you think."

Della abruptly turned to face him tears welling up in her lovely eyes. How to tell him? How did it happen? They had been so careful. Would he be mad? It would ruin his reputation and credibility. His career would be finished.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out before she gave herself time to think.

Perry's heart gave a leap of joy as he gathered her in his arms. "Oh my darling darling sweet Della that's wonderful" he whispered his voice thick with emotion. Why hadn't he suspected he chided himself. Della had been out of sorts for a few weeks feeling tired and not wanting to eat. He held her tight in his embrace as he brushed away the tears which were streaming down her face.

"But Perry" she choked "how can it be wonderful? What will people say? It will ruin you."

He held her slightly away from him and looked into her eyes "Marry me Della. I know you have refused me before but things are different now. We'll be a proper family. I can afford to give the child a good life and marriage needn't change our relationship. You could still be my secretary as well as my wife and mother of my children. Please Della please say Yes."

Della gulped back her tears. She had been so afraid that Perry would be annoyed. How silly she thought now. She should have known that he would never have blamed her or turned from her. She should have known what his reaction would be. She looked at him now and saw nothing but a deep love for her shining from his eyes. She knew how much he loved her. He would never let her down.

"Yes Perry I will marry you" she kissed him tenderly as he took her hands leading her back into the ship.

"Let's go and find Captain Walters at once. He can marry us on board as soon as possible" Now Della had agreed Perry was not wasting any time nor giving her time to change her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry and Della awoke on the morning of their wedding day to the sound of the rain beating against their cabin window and the roar of the wind and waves outside.

"Good Morning Miss Street" The attorney drew her into his arms where she laid her head in it's accustomed place on his shoulder.

"Good Morning Counselor" Della snuggled closer. She found it hard to believe that this morning she would actually become Mrs Mason. How many times had she told herself that marriage to Perry would spoil their relationship but last night he had convinced her that nothing could change the love they had for each other and marriage would only make it stronger.

Perry's voice broke into her musings. "I think it is time we were up we have rather an important appointment with the Caption this morning. You go and shower darling while I'll order us some breakfast"

"Just some tea for me please" Della requested as she made for the shower "I'm not very good at eating breakfast these days" she grimaced.

An hour later they were in the captain's office together with the Purser, Mr Buchanan and the ships doctor Dr Maclean who were to act as their witnesses.

"I now pronounce you man and wife – you may kiss your lovely bride Mr Mason" the captain's voice said the words that Perry had heard many times in his dreams. Now they had come true and his beautiful Della was at last his wife. He knew he was a very lucky man. He had married the woman whom he loved more than life itself, soon they would have a child and they would be a family. Perry's world was complete.

"Mrs Mason what would you like to do now?" he enquired of his wife as they left the captain's office.

"Well Mr Mason how about some lunch. I'm starving - afterall I am eating for two" Della laughed.

The wind was still howling and the rain lashing against the windows when the happy couple left the restaurant after lunch. "I think we had better go back to our cabin and you can get some rest" Perry suggested as they walked unsteadily out of the restaurant. The movement of the ship was becoming more violent and it was only possible to stay upright by holding onto the guide rails running along the passageways.

They were at the top of a flight of stairs leading down to their deck when suddenly the ship pitched violently. Della gave a cry and before Perry realised what was happening she was hurtling head first down the stairs.

Perry took the stairs three at a time and in an instant he was by the side of Della's crumpled figure at the bottom. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

Perry I'm sorry that was stupid of me" she managed to say in a small voice struggling to sit up.

"Don't talk Della just lie still we need to make sure you haven't broken anything." Perry proceeded to gently probe Della's limbs, when suddenly she clenched her teeth on a small scream that escaped her lips as a sharp pain gripped her body.

"Sorry sweetheart did I hurt you" Perry apologised.

"No it's ah..." again an agonising pain engulfed her and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Perry I think it's the baby" she gasped.

Perry picked Della bodily up in his arms "Darling hold on" he told her as he rushed along the passageway oblivious to anyone or anything in his way. As he ran he was aware of Della's body spasmodically contracting and her breath coming in short gasps as she bit down on her lips in order not to cry out load.

Finally reaching the small ship's hospital he pushed open the door with his foot and stumbled inside. Doctor Maclean looked up from the paperwork he was dealing with. "Why Mr Mason whatever is wrong? He asked as Perry gently lowered Della onto a bed in the corner of the room.

"My wife fell down a flight of stairs. I don't think she has broken anything but she keeps getting searing pains through her body." he explained to the astonished doctor.

A nurse appeared in the doorway and gently took the frightened attorney by the arm leading him into a small side room. "Mr Mason please wait in here" she instructed him.

"No, I must stay with her she needs me" Perry almost shouted in his despair, trying to get back to Della's side.

"no, NO Please Mr mason you can't stay here. There is nothing more you can do for your wife at the moment. The doctor needs to examine her and you would only be in the way. I promise I will let you go into her as soon as possible." The nurse firmly pushed Perry into the room and shut the door.

He sat down, stood up, paced up and down. Never had he felt so useless. His Della was in there in great pain and he couldn't be there to help her. How long he sat there he didn't know but at last Dr. Maclean quietly opened the door and extended his hand to Perry.

"I'm so very sorry Mr Mason but I'm afraid your wife has lost her baby" he informed him sadly in his soft Highland accent. "There was nothing I could do"

"Della! Is Della alright" Perry interupted him, his thoughts only for his wife.

"Yes, she will be fine after a few days rest and I know she wants to see you." the doctor opened the door for Perry as he spoke.

Della was lying on the bed looking pale and drawn, her beautiful eyes red from crying. As Perry took her hands in his, tears once more coursed down her cheeks.

"Oh Perry I've lost the baby. I'm sorry, why did I fall down those stairs. I've ruined everything" she sobbed through her tears.

Perry gathered her into his arms kissing her eyes and lips tenderly. "My darling it wasn't your fault please don't blame yourself. Try and sleep now. I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here when you wake up." He pulled his chair closer and laid his head on the pillow next to Della's. He was disappointed she had lost the baby but he could cope with that as long as his sweet lovely Della was alright. The sedative the doctor had given her was taking effect and he could see her eyelids drooping. Soon they were both sound asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later as the "Westminster" pulled in to the pier at Los Angeles Perry and Della packed and ready to disembark stood at the rail watching the docking with interest. They had said their farewells to on-board acquaintances and Perry had agreed to represent Mrs Anna Houser, one of the passengers, on a murder charge. Now they were anxious to get home.

"Well sweetheart we're home at last and at least those few days of bad weather gave you a chance to rest and recover properly" the attorney's arm circled his secretary's shoulders and pulled her to him. She looked up at him wistfully "I'm so sorry about the baby Perry please forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive my love" Perry assured her pulling her head onto his shoulder "and even if Fate has decreed that we are never to have children we'll still have each other – just you and me – til death us do part. Now darling let's go home" Perry said leading his wife down the gangway off the ship.

**The End**


End file.
